


Only The Nightmares

by EternallyEC



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC
Summary: "But in all her dreaming and scheming, she had never envisioned anything like this."What did happen between the bank explosion and the glimpse of Audrey’s fate we got in The Return?





	Only The Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AudreyxxHorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyxxHorne/gifts).



**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; all recognizable characters and trademarks belong to David Lynch and Mark Frost and co. I’m making no profit from this story save the enjoyment of solving the mysteries they left behind.

Audrey had always dreamed of what she would do when she was finally away from Twin Peaks, her future seeming both frightening and exhilarating at the same time when she considered it. And consider it she did, quickly finding it to be a favored pastime and a worthy way to while away the boring hours of school and her family’s disapproval, constantly surrounded by people who hardly bothered to notice she existed. Really, was it any wonder that she behaved the way she did? It was the only way to get any attention.

But in all her dreaming and scheming, she had never envisioned anything like this.

After the bank explosion, she had somehow woken up pregnant. No one had any explanation for it and despite her father’s best efforts, his attempts to find the responsible party ceased to bring any answers. She felt… wrong about the pregnancy from the beginning, begging her father and once even going to her mother for an abortion. But in their eyes, she had made the bed and now had to lie in it. (How they came to that conclusion, she still didn’t understand but she supposed denial was a powerful masking agent.)

Despite her misgivings, when Richard was born she had loved him immediately. It took some time for her to recover enough to strike out on her own but she managed to do it by the time he was two years old, not wanting him to grow up in the same oppressive atmosphere surrounded by toxic people the way she had done. She had done well enough for herself and carefully distanced Richard from her parents and for a few years, everything seemed perfect. She even kept a photo of Dale that she took out from time to time, wistfully gazing at it and hoping that perhaps one day, they would be reunited.

When Richard was seven, he returned from a visit with Sylvia and Ben very quiet and withdrawn, refusing to tell Audrey what had happened. She stopped their visits and informed them both that Richard would not be allowed to return to Twin Peaks and if they wanted to see him, they would have to come there and Audrey would be present.

 Three months later, she’d been working in the garden while Richard played a short distance away when several cars pulled into the driveway, including two marked police cars. “Richard, go inside,” she called, wiping her hands on the smock she wore and crossing them in front of her once she made sure her son had obeyed and was safely inside.

What had happened next was a blur; she had temporarily lost her mind but what she knew now was that her father had arranged for her to be declared legally incompetent and sentenced to an asylum while he and Sylvia gained custody of Richard. They told her that she had done a great deal of damage to anyone who came within reach and she took a grim sense of satisfaction in that, knowing that at least she had fought for her son as best as she could and hoping against hope that he knew that, that he knew she had tried to stay with him and keep him safe.

That had been fifteen years ago and she had languished in the same room ever since, eating the same meals every night and only being let out to shower and then being locked in once more. Her room was bare but for a mirror that seemed to cruelly taunt her whenever she looked into it, letting her know how much time she had lost.

Her son would be in his twenties now, she realized with a shock when a nurse had told her the date this morning. In the beginning, she had hoped perhaps her father would see reason and fix what he had done. Then she had hoped perhaps after Richard was old enough he would have her released. Neither had happened and she’d long since given up hope and resigned herself to dying here. But perhaps the greatest source of pain for her was knowing that for her to remain alone and unvisited meant that her parents had succeeded in turning her son against her and she simply couldn’t bear to think about what that meant for him.

It was nothing like the dreams she’d once had but she’d long ago come to the realization that dreams simply didn’t come true for the residents of Twin Peaks; only the nightmares did.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been my most consistent idea of what may have become of Audrey Horne based on the sparse breadcrumbs The Return gave us. I have some ideas for a potential continuation but I'm not sure if it needs it. Reviews are always welcome and adored, thank you for reading!


End file.
